Suishoo Kaaneeshon
by Raven Kaianu
Summary: I suck at summaries...Its about a girl who has 3 forms. She has to choose between 2 of the forms in order to survive...Whichever she chooses is up to you so PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Raven's Arrival

This is my first Inu Yasha fan fiction so be gentle.

Legend:

_Italics _thought

**Bold **Change in location or expression

Disclaimer: Roses are red,Violets are blue,I no own, so you no sue.

Raven's arrival

It was a day like any other for Kagome and the gang. Kagome had to get to her own time for a big test. Inu Yasha wouldn't let her go. Miroku keeps trying to grope Sango. Sango keeps slapping Miroku. Shippou was sleeping with a sleeping Kirara.

**Present Era**

**Somewhere north of the Shrine**

"Mom, I'm going for a walk." shouted a girl.

"As long as you come back at sun down."

"Yes, Mom." _Maybe I'll finally make a friend..._

The girl walked out of the house and headed south towards the Higurashi Shrine.

**Back at the Feudal Era**

"Inu Yasha, sit, sit, sit." shouted Kagome.

Inu Yasha growled. "I'm still not going to let you go." said Inu Yasha.

"SIT!"

And Kagome leaves though the well while Inu Yasha was down for the 4th time.

**Present Era**

When the Girl neared the shrine she saw another girl, though she didn't know it was Kagome, running away from a building. Wanting to know if a new friend could come out of this she ran to the girl to talk to her.

_Why am I sensing a shard of the jewel? It's coming closer._ thought Kagome. Then she saw the girl running towards her. Kagome stops and lets her come.

"Hi…, my name is Rae. I'm new around here so I don't have many friends. Can I start with you?" asked Rae.

"Sure. But what is that broken gem around your neck?" asked Kagome. _Just to make sure…_

"My Dad found it a long time ago. He said in his letter that it was part of the Shikon-no-Tama. But I don't believe it."

_Why do I think I can tell her every thing?_ thought Kagome.

(A/N: So what do ya think? Cool huh. Thought I'd leave ya with a cliffy. Heh heh...I know, short for a first chapter...but it'll get longer as long as I get reviews...SO DO IT!)


	2. A New Form Awakened

Disclaimer: Roses are Red,

Violets are Blue,

I no own, so you no sue.

Chappie 2: A new form awakened.

Previously:

"Sure. But what is that broken gem around your neck?" asked Kagome. _Just to make sure…_

"My Dad found it a long time ago. He said in his letter that it was part of the Shikon-no-Tama. But I don't believe it."

_Why do I think I can tell her every thing?_ thought Kagome.

On with the Chapter:

The two girls talked and got to know each other .They continued on to Kagome's Shrine where Rae stayed the night. She phoned her mother first as per Kagome's mom's advice.

Kagome's mom kindly set for Rae a futon for her to sleep on for the night.

Next morning, everyone, including Rae, was surprised at what happened. Before everyone else saw though, Kagome showed Rae what was wrong. Kagome brought Rae to the Bathroom and urged her to look in the mirror.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" Rae screamed. It was almost like the scream had reached the Feudal Era because just then Inu Yasha burst into the bathroom Tetsusaiga drawn and ready to strike.

"Kagome, are you alright?GET AWAY FROM KGOME NOW!"

Rae, startled by his appearance, cowers behind Kagome and closed her eyes.

"I said GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"Inu Yasha…." said Kagome, angry.

"Huh?" Inu Yasha looked confused.

"Sit!"

"Oof. um eying oo roect oo"

"Nani?" (A/N: 'what' for those who don't know)

"Inu Yasha?" mumbled Rae questioningly.

Just then all of Koga's memories flooded into her including the goshinboku tree, the Shikon jewel, and everything that happened to Koga and his Tribe. Rae was so confused that she feinted. Everything went black.

(A/N: Gomen for leaving you at another cliff hanger but I couldn't help it. So what you think. One word… Review, Review, Review. Okay, 3 words)


	3. Unknown Places

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah, I don't own him, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

Chappie 3: Unknown Places.

Previously:

"Inu Yasha…." said Kagome, angry.

"Huh?" Inu Yasha looked confused.

"Sit!"

"Inu Yasha?" mumbled Rae questioningly.

Just then all of Koga's memories flooded into her including the goshinboku tree, the Shikon jewel, and everything that happened to Koga and his Tribe. Rae was so confused that she feinted. Everything went black.

On with the Chapter 3:

When Rae woke up, she was on top of the futon Kagome's mom set out for her. Hoping it was just a dream she wandered into the bathroom to look in the mirror, but she still looked the way she did before she feinted.

The last image that Rae saw was her _real_ father, Koga, pointing first to the well, then to Koga's den.

Just then Rae's wolf ears caught the sound of Inu Yasha arguing with Kagome about her. She hid to eavesdrop.

"I should destroy her!"

"No! she doesn't know about the well or about the others and…"

"No!"

_What are they arguing about?_ Rae thought.

"Sit!"

Rae heard a thump.

"Oomph."

"She will stay but I think that it's best if we bring her to the well."

"No. She'll only cause trouble."

"You can make sure she doesn't."

"Feh, fine. But if she does, she's coming back."

"I'm glad we've reached an-" started Kagome.

It was more than Rae could take.

"What well!" Shouted Rae as she burst out from where she was hiding.

"-agreement? Rae, how much have you heard?" asked Kagome.

"Enough, direct me to the well." Rae demanded.

* * *

(A/N: Gomen nasai I left you at another cliffy but I separated the chapters in pen and there was no way of reversing it. Gomenagain. Oh well. Ja ne.) 


End file.
